You're both of my calm and peace
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Does Prince The Ripper ever felt calm or peace? Fran wonders about that, will the teen finally get the answer?  BFem26. It can be B26 depends on reader


Bfem26, it can be B26. just change the 'she' to 'he'. thanks! ^^

* * *

><p>"Bel! Fran! It's your turn to buy that damn Boss's vodkas this week!" asked the Varia strategy captain, Squalo.<p>

"The Prince doesn't want to" denied the blonde who had just joined his partner sitting on the sofa at the living room.

Fran who is enjoying reading her book was successfully disturbed by the arrival of his senior, so she moved aside about 3 inches from the blonde.

"Why don't you buy it yourself, taicho? You're his boyfriend afterall" said the green-haired teen with her boring monotonous voice.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! SHUT THAT DAMN MOUTH OF YOURS BRAT!"

"Squalo taicho is so confident although didn't said 'Boss's boyfriend' yet," muttered Fran

"Shishishi.."

"Just hurry the hell up already! Or I'll slice you both into pieces!" said Squalo, showing his almighty long sword.

"Yeah, yeah" They quickly stood up and ran outside the castle without complaining.

* * *

><p>"Frog, did you bring the money?"<p>

"Nope" Fran simply shook her head.

"Baka! Go fetch for it!" told Bel to her, almost kicked her. Without any words Fran ran back into the castle, exactly to the Varia's strategy captain's room.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Squalo Taicho..where's the money.." asked the teen, slightly raising up her monotonous voice making sure her opponent heard her.

Unfortunately she didn't hear any response from the shark.

"Taicho?"

Still no response

**Knock Knock Knock Knock ****Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock-**

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! I'M SLEEPING!"

"Okay, take your time with Bossu. I won't bother," then Fran left the castle

"DAMMIT FRAN!"

* * *

><p>"Bel-senpai, taicho is taking his time with Bossu in his room"<p>

"Shishishi…Well then, you'll remind me he owed my money, frog"

"Remind you? Wow, senpai is old already"

**STAB**

* * *

><p>"$142.8 please,"<p>

"senpai, can I buy somethin?"

"What?"

The teen grabbed a tiny thing and putted it on the cashier's table,

"This"

"Chewing gum? Use your own money!"

Fran looked down and took out all her stuffs from her pockets which is all empty, "but I don't have any.." Bel sighed.

"But only this time, frog" said the blonde which made Fran gazed at him,

"yay, thanks senpai" she thanked him with the same boring tone and grabbed the plastic bags that is full of vodkas inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Pop<strong>

**Pop**

"Where to go now?" asked the green-haired teen, still munching her new bubble gum

"It's very obvious that we're going home, baka frog"

"hmm.. if so, tell taicho that I'm going to take a walk for a while. I'll go home on my own" Fran spontaneously passed the plastic bags to her senior's bare hands

But quickly Bel pulled his partner's shirt and gave back the vodka stuffs to her, "Oi, where the hell are you going to?"

"The newly-opened park, senpai wanna comes too?"

"Isn't it-"

"I take that as a no."

**STAB**

"The Prince wants to come!"

* * *

><p>"What on earth is this place? I've walked for a hundred miles just for these stuffs? The Prince shouldn't have come!"<p>

"Who said a Fallen Prince should come along all the way here"

**STAB**

"So, what now?" Bel asked defenselessly but not a single word heard by Fran which had already sat below a huge shade tree.

"tch" the blonde grumble but finally join her, sat beside her.

"Such a beautiful place, isn't it Bel-senpai?"

"Well I don't really know, what's so great about this place?" said him coldly,

"Green grasses, blooming flowers, shady trees, cold weather, kids fooling around freely. It all make life more colorful, don't you think so, senpai?" the taller guy shocked a bit hearing his partner's comments, That would be the first time he heard her said something like that

"I..don't know..I've never been to such a crowded place like this before." He said bluntly which had also made Fran shocked a bit.

"You've never been to a Park before?"

"I have but it was on the backyard of my palace. So there were only me and that stupid brother who played. And we weren't actually 'play' it was more like an Dead or Alive tournament."

"Oh.."

Then silence came between them, things that they heard were only laughs from those children and the sound of relaxing breeze.

"Hey senpai,"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever felt calmness?"

"Obviously I have, Frog"

"Then what made you feel it?"

"Hmm.. you go first"

"Hm.. chewing gum and atmosphere in this playground will do,"

"Oh.."

"And warmth. In this cold weather I'll be easily asleep if there's something keeps me warm"

"What are those?" Bel spontaneously gazed at his partner,

"I don't know..Heater maybe?"

"In a place like this there wouldn't be any heater, stupid frog"

"I know, fake prince. So it's your turn now"

The blonde freezes at the moment and somehow forgot about his anger,

"..something that keeps me calm? There are a lot exactly, one of them is a silent freezing winter without any noise, neither Squalo's nor Lussuria's. But.. Only 1 thing that could make me feels both calm and peace," He looked at Fran who was sleeping peacefully with her head rested onto Bel's shoulder.

"shishishi..Stupid frog..It is you who can always make me feel both calm and peace"

He smiled happily then cuddled the girl closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you,"

* * *

><p>Review? :3<p> 


End file.
